Jordan and Carly
by ashleyadorable1
Summary: my life is a useless one, and I don't remember any of my past.. I only know i am disabled. Mom says I have amnesia, but what the what is she talking about? Last thing I remember is a man with white eyes grinning false black teeth like the dull rocky walls everywhere. Another man who wore glasses and looked like usher saved me I think.. Captain Sparklez ... •


**Hey guys don't say I have too many fanfictions because I just like writing. Okay moving on. New fanfiction, and hopefully like my first fanfiction So it's about a girl called Carly who's living across from Sparklez. One day she goes over and love is in the air. May contain some 2 boys x 1 girl. It is definitely not on the first three chapters though. **

**Carolines pov**

**my life is a useless one, and I don't remember any of my past.. I only know i am disabled. Mom says I have amnesia, but what the what is she talking about? Last thing I remember is a man with white eyes grinning false black teeth like the dull rocky walls everywhere. Another man who wore glasses and looked like usher saved me I think.. The player had letters hovering above its head saying CaptainSparklez, but i must of been Khazhooley in my head.. he is the hottest dood on YouTube. And has almost five million subscribes. I have no idea where he lives, but I live in Santa Barbara. People say I live across from his room, but they probably want me to ruin the next door neighbors constant clicking of the mouse and talking on Skype. All I have ever made out from my neighbor is " Oh nick I have too many fangirls" ... Fangirls is the last word, and it is like what Jordan would say maybe. And I today I plan on going to their room. I wake up to their talking even though they live two yards away from me. i stretch my arms out and put my useful leg out first. I stretch out and clench my crutches and push over to my table. I grab a peach and rip off some of the fresh flesh on the juicy fruit. Some rolls down my chin, and my anger problems start up. I scream, ripping at my chin. It bleeds, but I don't care. I grap a paper towel and dampen my chin and it rolls down under my pjs so I rip them off. I put on my Jerry the slime shirt and carefully remove my pants putting on jeans. I grab my crutches but miss them by like the size of a germ landing on my face. I cough back sobs of anger and pain, and my tummy rumbles. I groan and cough on more tears. But I slowly reach for them and feel my hands slide into the crutches sighing. They clank softly against the ground and I twist the knob. I walk out and close it. I stare at his door. Pain rises from my chest. Should I do this? I nod slowly, my hand reaching out to the door. It just feels..wrong... I tensen up a bit and knock. A happy voice comes from inside and tells me to come in. I slowly open the door and on the computer screen is the player who saved me. I ask in a quiet and shy voice who's player is it. The man turns around and I stare in pure shock. Not only in boxers was it Jordan Maron... hissed behind my hair waiting for a response. " my character." He says, holding out his hand. I shake it. He smiles down at me kindly and I come out through from my hair pushing it back. I smile back. " H-hello man." I say twisting my only foot in anxiety that i could use. My palms sweat and I grind my teeth. This guy needs to have sex with me, he is perfect to now. " Sup dude" he says. " uhh a few years ago did you go on minecraft and see this girl being stapes by hero brine?" he stares. " did I post it?" He said. " that was me, and thank you for saving me" I said. He smiled and grabbed me by the hips. His eyes seemed to go through mine. We must of been close because I found it hard to break away. I blushed slightly looking at my feet. he pointed to his bedroom. " Uhuh I haven't done anything for you yet" he grins." Well this is what you'll do for me then". His grip tightened on my hips. I smiled. I bit at my lip but slowly excitement melted into me. He hopped under the blankets, and he motioned for me to hop in too. I slowly hopped in and his hands pulled of my jeans. I removed my shirt leaving him in boxers and me in a bra and underwear and a pad. _  
_**

**-—-–-hehe I so excited for chapter two how about you?**


End file.
